Fear of the ocean
by DFTBAPleaseandThankyou
Summary: When Marinette is on a field trip and she accidentally slips over the railing and falls into the ocean!... she needs to find a way to get out! And what happens when she starts having hallucinations ?(Sorry bad at summarys!)
1. Field trip

**SO basically Mari, Alya , Nino and Adrien etc the whole class! Is on a field trip currently their at da beach.  
Anyone who reviews, follows or favourites really encourage me to write chapters :3 Even though their not very good I still enjoy writing! **

Sea water tickled her face as she daringly leaned over the bars stopping her from falling into the ocean

"Mari You'll fall in!" Alya giggled at her best friend as Marrinette held her arms out as though she was flying the air blowing the strands of hair that escaped her pigtails into her eyes.

She watched as the water climbed up the wall and then slowly retracted into the ocean again spraying water everywhere.

"Look Look Look!" She heard Alix call out as she scrambled to climb higher on the bars and get a closer look. Most of the students did the same peering out as they followed her pointing finger.

Whales! It was whales!

Marrinette looked around and saw everyone smiling with delight no smile was as big as hers though.  
She may love whales and sea creatures but she was terrified of the ocean, Ever since she watched Jaws shes never been able to go farther then one step deep in the water.

Thats why she immediatley regretted as she leaned over the bars a little to far and started slipping, She let out a high shrill scream as she fell a few feet into the ocean below.

As she glanced up she saw the worried look on her teachers faces, Her friends faces and she could feel her stomach scrunch up.

"Marrinette!" She heard someone scream as she continued falling air tugging at her head.

Water hit her before she had time to ready herself, Un - audible noise registered her ears as fear overtook her mind.

"If there were whales wouldn't their be other things?" She thought terror reaching its way into her mind again Her hold body sent into motion as she propelled her arms flailing around her legs.

She needed air!  
She flung her arms down and kicked with all her might thrusting herself upwards finally her head felt strong wind against her face and gasped in long ragged breaths.

"Shes terrified of the ocean du- sir!" She heard Nino say loudly

"WE NEED TO GET HER OUT SOMEHOW!" Alya added on even louder

She tredded water as much as she could she cracked her eyes open and winced at the salt in her eyes as it stung.

The whales were so close to close even.

"Swim!" She heard screaming it sounded like Kim

She did and she moved until her arms it solid rock but it was just a wall that climbed further then she could reach.

Trapped.

She was stuck in an enviroment she hated and was terrified of with no way of getting out for a while...

She tried to lock her fingers around something but it was no use the stone was flat with no edges to grab onto.

Realisation hit her once again as she realised she was truly trapped.


	2. Woken Up

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **So many lovely reviews! Thank you all so much for following and reviewing my story! I was so excited I decided to write a new chapter  
Also Small message for **MysNis1206 **The type of whale isss a pilot whale! Since a read an article about some of those washing up near France.**

 **Also I am so so so sorry if I mis spell their names I'm not very good with names ... Also please put up with the bad quality of my chapters... if You would prefer to read something better though I understand :3**

A new scream escaped her mouth as she lunged at the stone wall.

"Help!" Marrinette yelled looking around for people.

Her arms were so tired... SO very tired and her legs didn't want to kick anymore she turned onto her back floating as she coughed up some water.

She finally realized how cold the water was, she just wanted to be in her own bed again.

Her heart stopped for what seemed like hours as something brushed past her leg.

"A fish right? It has to be a fish... But what if it isn't" Thoughts of what it was ran through her head,  
"Sharks, Crocodiles , Alligators , Killer whales , Dolphins or Squid?" Was the long list of things she thought of though most almost impossible  
"Just a fish..." She muttered hope knotting her words.

Her breathes came out in short gasps partly because she kept getting large amounts of sea water dunked over her head and because of the fear.

She slowly raised herself up seeing nothing but black unclear water.

"No No No No No!" She whined loudly "HELP!" and then silence wasting her breath wouldn't help and she couldn't get water anytime soon, Any drinkable water, No drinkable water that didn't taste terrible and that would actually help her.

In the distance she could see a boat a very big boat coming her way one that could kill her if it went over her.

It was coming her way, A squeak brought her mind off things.

"Marrinette?" A high pitched voice said

TIKKI! It was Tikki! Her kwami!

"Tikki!" The red blur flew next to her as she said this.

"You have to get out of the water!" Tikki told her

"I know that!" She snapped without meaning to but her little kwami shrunk away a little bit before coming back over.

She paddled ignoring the very loud complaining coming from all of her limbs.

It wasn't enough the boat came closer and closer, adrenaline kicked in an she swam a little faster

Suddenly the boat was right there in front of her about 20 cm from her face.

A scream that would of won a horror movie an award escaped from her,

Then Blackness.

"Urgh..." She said rubbing her head she was in a bed.

Her bed? Was it she couldn't tell but what had happened.

"Hello?" Marrinette called out incase she had somehow gone blind

"Mari?" A shaky breath said sounded male and grown up. Her dad? No that wasn't right it was a different tone.

"Who- Whos there?" She replied

A sob... She heard a sob she was sure of it

"The doctors said you might not remember me" The voice replied that wasn't much to go on  
Why were there doctors in her home anyway?

A soft hand touched her forehead and she realized that there was something on her face it was soft and warm and it felt like home.

It was removed from her head to her annoyance and she could see again which was okay.

"A- Adrien?!" She squeaked as green eyes seemed to stare at her worry clearly on his face

"You remember?" He said beamed

"Um... Of course I do!" She said wearily what did he mean

Wait... She finally took in her surroundings she was in a hospital what had happened again?

She gasped loudly as she remembered herself falling in the water.

"How did you find me?" She asked frantically

"What do you mean! Mari? You've been here all this time! I visited you everyday... But you didn't wake up,"

What? She couldn't of been out that long but the ship wouldn't it of just killed her it had been so close...

"Dad?" A small head peaked through the door and brightened as it saw Marrinette.

"Come here Emma" Adrien smiled at the little girl with midnight hair and bright green emeralds similar to Adriens did she call him dad?

Adrien did look older... How long had she been out?

Adrien hoisted the girl onto his lap.

"How long have I been out?" She asked scared of the answer

"Few days maybe seven?"

 **A WEEK?** How did Adrien grow up so much and how did he have a kid at 16?!

"Mama look what I made for you," Emma giggled and handed her a card with a messy drawing of 3 people holding hands inside it said  
 _  
Get better soon mama  
_ Weel be waitin for u

Something inside of Mari broke  
Did she just say Mama? to Her?


	3. Seen something

Thank **you all so much! for your lovely reviews and thanks for following my story or favouriting it!  
They all really make me happy and inspire me to write more so again thanks!**

She read the card over and over in her head

 _Get better soon Mama,  
Weel be waitin for u_

"Thankyou," She said shakily

"Hun whats wrong?" Adrien said rubbing calming circles around her knuckles

It only made her panic more however

"I don't understand I was in the ocean wasn't I?" Fear crept into her mind as her stomach tied in knots.

"The Ocean?" Adrien replied his brow furrowed in confusion

"Is mama having visions again?" Emma replied as she pouted

"I think so I thought we got over those..." the last word he whispered barely above a breath "Hallucinations"

She was confused, scared and frankly had no idea what was going on she could remember clearly her trip so it couldn't of been fake it felt so **real!**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _"You all ready Mari?" Alya her best friend hoisted her bag higher up on her shoulder_

 _"Yep!" Mari said giggling and smiling as much as she could_

 _She had to admit she was a tiny bit scared for the part where you would see all the sea animals if any showed up that was but her friends assured her that nothing could go wrong and she wouldn't be going in the water anyway._

"I'm so siked!" Nino said with much enthusiasm as he walked up to the pair

 _"As am I!" Adrien piped in "Its my first camp ever!"_

 _They all stared in shock except for Nino  
What can you expect when your dads a huge control freak?  
And then they all nodded knowingly._

 _Marinette stared in awe as she looked at the large croud gathering around the bus,  
She was very excited and had to hold herself back from pushing the others in line aside and just rushing to the bus herself._

 _Alya noticed her excited friend and laughed at her light heartedly._

 _"We might even see Chat Noir" Adrien grinned suspicously as he said so_

 _"Maybe even ladybug," Marinette replied equally as playful_

 _Then she realised it was adrien she was talking to and turned as red as a ripe tomato._

"I doubt it," Alya said seemingly staring through Maris soul

"Theres no way they're going to the other side of france to if they were I'd know"

"Of course you would!" Mari replied biting her lip to supress giggles

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo**

Cold, Icy water was what woke her it shot ice needles up through her already aching body she saw that the water around her was stained red why was that again?  
She examined her arms that helped to keep her afloat and realized there were tiny little cuts sprawled over them she didn't want to know what the purple splodges of colour were probably bruises hopefully.

"Marinette!" A high voice snapped

She turned her head around groggily and examined her surroundings and saw a tiny red blob she blinked several times to clear her vision and made out Tikki.

"You need to get out of the water now! Your bleeding and you might attract some really nasty creatures!"

Images of the giant robot shark from Jaws popped into her mind and she shuddered both from fear and cold.

"Your lucky that row boat didn't do more damage when it hit you the splinters only got pulled out because of the water!"

Row boat? That wasn't right it has been a full on cruise ship here to see all the animals.  
For instance the famous sharks,whales and...

Her heart seemingly stopped for minutes , no hours!

There were sharks in the water and she was bleeding.

Couldn't sharks smell blood from like 100 miles away?

She was practically a sitting duck, She snickered despite her fear and not so positive attitude.

"Can I transform?" Marinette asked hopefully

"I haven't gotten my energy back from that meet and greet you did with Chat, Sorry Marinette"

"Not your fault..." She moaned loudly in annoyance.

She couldn't help but giggle at the memory of Alya re-assuring her when she was worried about the water part of her trip  
"We won't go in the water so and its likely nothing will show up anyway!"

She was pulled out of her more relaxed state now as something caught her eye, It was a dorsal fin.

She let out yet another high,ear bursting scream.

 **I'll try to get my chapters longer! Thanks for reading this far!**


	4. Just a dream

Awwww~ **Thank you guys sooooo much, I've been reading all of your reviews and they all make me feel really happy about this story!  
I'm aiming for about 50 chapters is that to much? Maybe 35? one of those.  
And a message to Dawnthia  
You called it! *Claps***

Also I am currently looking for a beta reader for Fear of the Ocean I have one for my other stories but really need one for this! Thanks!  
Ok I'll get on with the chapter now...

Water parted around the large dorsal fin, there were stories of dolphins saving sailors who had fallen into the water right?  
Maybe dolphins would come and save her, No her luck wasn't that good even if she was ladybug.

She hugged her legs up to her chest because wasn't that what you were supposed to do around sharks? What if she was wrong though.

She hastily broke into free stroke and swam as quickly as possible away from the large fin, "Please let me survive this!" She muttered under her breath  
Her arms ached and swimming wasn't exactly her best area of expertise.

it approached her faster then she could escape though and soon it was right there, she squeezed her eyes shut as tight as possible and waited for sharp teeth to crush her and rip her to shreds.

But Nothing came.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

She was in her bed again, No the hospital bed.

Was this just a reality her mind created because she was to deeply in love with Adrien?

"Got you some food Sweetie" He spoke in a cheerful voice despite how he looked he had dark bags under his eyes and his shoulders were slouched, worry and hope were drawn along all of his features as well.

"Thanks," She replied taking the food easily even though she was confused she was starving.

Adrien stared intently at her while she ate she could of sworn he didn't blink.

"I'm fine by the way, the hallucinations are over!" She re-assured him. Even though this was probably a world in her head all made up and make believe she couldn't bear to watch Adrien suffer.

"At least Emmas getting some rest," He rested his head on the palm of his hand while his fingers curled around the rest of his face.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," Marinette took a big sip of her diet coke, that tasted nothing like coke.

"Not your fault," He removed his hand from his face and stretched.

She saw a ring on his finger and stared, she hadn't noticed him wear it before she recognized it which was good you could only dream about things you had seen.

"Get some sleep," She told him smiling the nicest grin she could muster in her frightened state.

 **I hope my chapters are getting longer...**

He looked at her and shook his head "Not now," He replied but she could see how tired he was.

"Sleep." She said sternly

he looked annoyed but didn't complain simply made himself comfortable in his chair and once she was sure he had finally drifted off she got out of bed.

She tiptoed to the bathroom door making sure to keep her footsteps light on the cement floor.

She opened the door being equally as careful while closing it and then flicked the lights on.

"Marinette!" Hissed a voice

And she squeaked not loud enough to wake Adrien though.

As she spun abruptly on her heels she saw a cat, a flying cat , with bright green eyes and it knew her name.

"If you were okay you should of come here sooner I was worried!" He spat out the few words at her.

"Wha?" Was her reply

"Earth to Marinette!" He said trying to snap her out of a dreamy state she wasn't in.

"I couldn't come out because Adrien can't know your Chat Noir,"

Wait... **WHAT?!** she wasn't Chat Noir she was ladybug this talking cat was Chat Noirs kwami but that wasn't right, you can only dream about things that you know.

"Right." Her breathe quickened as she thought to think about the possibilities that this was the real one and the excursion had been fake.

She started to sway and became light headed.

"Mari?" Plagg asked cautiously.

And then she fell backwards towards a hard glass door that lead to a shower.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

She blinked twice and finally realized she was zooming through the water.

Had a boat saved her from the shark?

She looked down then rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't having a new dream.

She was riding a dolphin had a dolphin come and saved her? Or had it been a dolphin the whole time, She would probably never know.

"Wow Mari I didn't know you could do that," Tikki said from above, The kwami was clutching to her hair as though it were a rope.

"Heh, yeah" She replied back at Tikki not knowing what she had done that was so amazing. She watched as she travelled a million miles ahead, She would reach land in no time at this rate!

And then she turned around, That wasn't right she was getting further and further from land,

Shock reached her tired brain.

She was going the wrong way.

and then salt water hit her eyes it felt as though they were on fire her eyes that is she was getting further and further underwater.

She let go of the fin and unhooked her legs from the dolphin and propelled herself upwards in a matter of seconds she reached the surface breathing in deeply she needed air, and a lot of it.

She looked as dark fell over the waters.

The sunset had colours of Orange,Yellow,Red, and faint traces of pink

She sighed in defeat as she drifted back towards the land slowly.

She desperately wanted to get out of the water but no matter how much she wished, she remained in the black water.

She had to admit the sunset was nice

But this was not the way she wanted to see it.


	5. A new Route

Thanks **for your reviews and favourites and follows! Sorry this chapter took so long**

"Mari!" She was shook violently as bright green eyes stared at hers

She blinked and fell out of consciousness

 **OOOOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOOoOooOooOoOoOOoOOoOooOO**

The sun had rose and she found herself coughing up water leaving the taste of salt in her mouth.

Large waves of water fell over her head and she was quickly speeding through the water.

Was this a rip?

 **oOOOOOOOOOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

She found herself staring at a painting in the familiar museum, a warm arm rapped around her shoulders.

"Like the painting?" Said the strange person next to her.

Was this a different version of the Adrien dream? No this voice was different though she remembered it she looked at him.

Red Hair, Blue eyes , Red top and grey jacket.

Nathaneil.

"Uhh... Yeah!" She replied weakly

She really looked at it.

It was a picture of dark blue hair that wasn't connected to anything sprawled upon a counter top with a pair of scissors next to it, there was a small metal bar at the bottom of the picture that said , 'mistakes stay with us'

She could tell it had real meaning behind it and she loved it but she was really more focused on her status with Nathaneil in this dream.

He leant in and kissed her forehead. Were they dating?

"Hey girl!" She heard Alya yell as she ran over Nino was with her.

"Hey Nath," Nino said

Marinette sighed with relief at the sight if her friends even if it most likely wasn't real.

little did they know Adrien watched Marrinette and Nathaniel with great jealousy.


	6. Nightmare Material

**I literally almost cried of happiness from all your lovely reviews! Thank you to all the people who are saying such nice things! Also its showing up in my emails but not in the review section I'm not sure why but I did see them! I'll try to post at least once a week.**

 **Also a few people were confused about whats going on. Basically she has currently 3 different world things shes in the ones she knows of now The ocean one, the Adrien one and the Nathaneil one she basically switches from those. I'm planning to add more.  
Oh! and one last thing. Thank you Dawnthia for pointing out it was unclear who Nino was talking to in Chapter one He was talking to Mr.** **Damocles** , **I hope I spelt that right!**

She was thrown around in the large waves occasionally being dunked under the water as she was sped further and further away from land.

She desperately swam against it but still got pushed back, she tried to calm because panicking wouldn't be of any use.  
You were supposed to swim sideways in rips right?

She did so, the water was less violent over here but still pushed her back.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Adrien sat at the end of her hospital bed his hands covering his eyes, he breathed at an unusual worried pace.

His hands slid down to cover his lower face and his breath slowed.

Emma sat at a desk that was in the corner of the room looking very focused at a book she held a blue pencil in her hand she was probably coloring in.

She smiled at her Emma in this dream was her daughter, and she was the sweetest bundle of joy she had ever seen.

She looked back at Adrien who was staring at her now realizing she was awake.

"Hey," She said trying to relax him and assure him she was okay. By speaking somehow.

He smiled and laughed placing his hands on his knees.

"Hey," He replied taking out a long sigh

"Alya, Will come in to see you tomorrow and your parents the day after that," He told her

"MmmHmm" She mumbled because she felt relaxed and tired

"You can sleep y'know" He yawned out

So she did.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

She Opened her eyes expecting to see Emma and Adrien but instead she saw Nathaneil.

Her Ocean Blue eyes met His Sky Blue eyes, and they stared at each other.

"Morning," He mumbled with a smile

"Hi." She said surprised

She had entirely forgotten about seeing Nathaneil in one of her dreams yesterday, was it yesterday? She had no idea.

"I'll go make coffee" He told her as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"Tea for me please," Marinette asked politely

"Sure thing," he yawned out as he stretched then proceeded out of the room.

She immediately got up and looked around the room there was the bed, a large table with art supplies messily sprawled over it a beside table with a picture of them together eating a pastry together she was laughing as he blushed, there was another large painting on the wall that said, The work of Nathaneil and Marinette, It was just a plain picture with those words on it, she smiled at it. Then there were just clothes,shoes dirty socks all over the floor.

She hastily jumped into the position she had been in before and waited.

He came in a few minutes later with two mugs in his hand, he passed one to her.

It smelled of chocolate and cinnamon, She closed her eyes and savored the smell.

She then took a sip, It was the sweetest thing she had ever had, it was the exact temperature to.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

She was at her school, She didn't feel calm though she felt frantic.

She wanted to talk to Alya that would calm her,

Nino ran over "Mari!" He said smiling he walked over and hugged her then took a step back and frowned.

"You look worried are you okay?" He asked

"Wheres Alya," She asked though Nino was a good friend and nice person he wasn't exactly who she wanted to see right now.

He looked at her strangely "Why?"

"Shes my best friend!" She exclaimed

Ninos eyes widened , "Was," He corrected

Alya walked towards them, what did he mean by was?

"Hey Alya!-" She greeted her friend

"Keep talking and someday you'll say something intelligent," Alya told her as she walked past

"What?" Marinettes voice quivered

"Dude Shes hated you ever since we got together," He rubbed her back

 **What. Did. He. Say.**

She felt drowsy and then all she saw were his feet.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

She was with Chat Noir at the Eiffel Tower she looked at her hands and saw spotted latex. Good, Good

She rested her head on his shoulder.

He got up and said.

"Catch me if you can,"

Then jumped off the tower and ran into the night.

"You are so on!," She yelled after him, and she too leaped off.

But she fell into dark black water.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

She opened her eyes and gasped for air she was in the water again.

Right next to a whale.

She opened her mouth and screamed.


	7. Water Drenched

**One of my friends doesn't like my writing, she never says it to my face but every now and again I hear something about it.**

I honestly dont mind that she doesn't like my writing its her opinion.

 **but I couldn't help but grin smugly when on her stories she only gets about 3 favourites and follows and I get 27.  
THANK YOU ALLL SOOO MUCH! **

**All of you who review, favourite or follow make me a step closer to becoming a better writer. Thank you so much.**

She stared at the large being next to her, every time she swallowed it hurt.

She swam back in terror, remembering jaws.

Tears rolled down her face and hit salt water, Her arms ached her legs ached and all she wanted to do was reach land.

She licked her lips and tasted blood, they were so dry she must of cut them.

She almost forget the whale was there and focused on moving back why was she in the water again? Oh yeah she fell in, right.

She didn't know what she was thinking of course she fell in at the excursion.

Pain entered her right leg, She looked into the water but couldn't see anything below the surface.

Her breathe hitched in fear pictures of mechanical sharks popping up, No No No, there is no shark here! She thought to herself.

She lifted her leg up and found a leech.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Adrien!" She squeaked gasping loudly, sweat drenched her hospital gown.

"Marinette?" Chat Noirs kwami flew in front of her he was whispering for some reason.

"I feel - feel light headed" She stuttered out.

"Marinette whats this?!" Chat Noirs kwami looked at her leg so she followed his gaze and saw what he was staring at.

Lots of blood ran down her leg and soaked through the hospital gown.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

She was in the ocean again with lots of pain in her legs she felt so light headed.

The water faintly smelled of blood.

"Whats happening to me?" She thought with fear

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** S

She sat on a rug she was watching the television news.

Coffee mug in hand she smelled chocolate and cinnamon, Nathaniel.

She was wearing jeans and no blood showed through these but her legs ached.

Nathaniel came in with a sketch book, idly doodling a picture , she smiled at him.

He looked adorable doodling, what was she saying?.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"That was quite a fall you had there" Said a stranger.

She took in all of her surroundings, she was in the nurses office.

Oh yeah! She had fallen hadn't she.

"Oh you scraped up your legs," Said the nurse, She was looking at the red stains showing through her pink jeans.

 **(The jeans she was wearing with Nathaniel were a different colour thats why it didn't show through)**

"Maybe..." She muttered though she thought it was because of the leeches

knocking sounded from the door.

"Oh come in," Said the Nurse

The door burst open and Nino came in.

"Are you okay?" He said taking in deep breathes he'd probably ran here

"I'm fine!" She replied in a tone that wasn't polite

Nino looked worried.

"Okay..., are you feeling alright," he said in a hush town trying to calm her.

That didn't work on her!

"I can take care of myself dammit!" She spat out angrily

In this world she had no best friend, no Adrien, No delicous tea, No Chat Noir, so he could damn well stop bugging her.

"Mari! What happened?!" He rushed over beside her, obviously not taking her not so subtle or polite hints.

She huffed angrily and refused to make eye contact.

Should she be acting this way? Or was her confusion getting to her.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

She was in murky black water, covered completely.

She was unable to breathe, and felt consciousness slowly leave her.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

She Opened her eyes and saw nothing but water.

"LADYBUG!" Someone screamed out, sounded like Chat Noir.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

She was in a gym.

Covered in sweat her legs had drops of blood on them.

And Kims smile left his face.


	8. EXPLAINING WHATS HAPPENING!

**So everyone is STILL confused about what the heck is going on so I made a whole chapter about it. This is not a negative thing I'm just trying to make sure you understand what your reading.**

Everyones been really nice while private messaging me or reviewing that the plot is to confusing for them and its not understandable.

I wanted to explain its SUPPOSED to be confusing.

 **MAY BE SPOILERS ABOUT FUTURE CHAPTERS SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THEM DON'T CONTINUE ON**

Marinette fell in the ocean at an excursion.

She then found herself in what she THINKS is a hallucination.

There are many different realities or alternate universes. For example the ones with. Kim,Nino,Adrien,Chat,Nathaneil,Max, and Ivan.

but why shes in one, the other ones continue. For example WHY she had blood on her legs when she had leaches on her legs in the ocean hallucination/dream/universe.

HOPEFULLY THAT EXPLAINS IT ENOUGH!

If your still like

"But I don't understand (So and so)" Please put it in the reviews and I'll answer it in an Authors note.


	9. No more Secrets

**I'm so glad you like my Adrien Realm, Its one of my favourites to maybe the Nathaneil one, and I will try to make the Chat ones longer since you seem to enjoy them.**

 **Just saying I actually really don't like how they portray Mari in the show, they make her sound really mean! So I'm a fan of making her a lovely person in fanfictions.**

 **Once again thanks for the reviews! Sorry for not uploading recently I just haven't really had any ideas for what they should say and that kind of stuff.**

 **And had a terrible case of writers block, Sorry. I know enough talk ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Mari!" Kim rushed over and took the white towel of his shoulder wiping her legs with it.

"What. The. Hell. Is going on," She demanded getting quite annoyed with the different dreams, hallucinations what were they?

She looked around recognizing the gym near her school, she didn't really ever come here but had popped in a few times as Ladybug.

It smelled of sweat and faintly of blood. Probably hers.

"Maybe you cut yourself on one of the machines?" He must be referring to the gym equipment she thought.

"Just, help!" She snapped.

He picked her up bridal style and went out to get help.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Ladybug!" Chat yelled shaking her violently

She blinked rapidly, and hurled coughing up water.

She felt exhausted and by the looks of it so did Chat, "Are you okay?" She rasped out.

"Am I okay?" He asked incredulously

"I should be asking you that!" Tears leaked from his eyes as he sobbed her still in his arms.

"You could of-" He cut himself off from finishing his sentence.

She finally took notice of all the reporters and journalists, including Alya... who was holding her phone probably recording the whole thing.

"Come on Kitty," She said taking his hand and pulling him up, She then swung her YoYo and attached it to a near by building grappling on and then she pulled and she was thrown forwards into the night.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Nathaniel came in and sighed as he collapsed into the couch letting it devour him.

"Tough day?" She asked finding something about him calming, whatever was going on in the Kim world was obviously helping her blood loss.

He let out another breathe and looked at her, "Thats an understatement of the year,"

She giggled at him,

"What happened?" She asked curiosity taking the better of her.

"Some stupid kids tried to climb over the restricted area tape and apparently as they say have a look at the paintings, I was the one who had to tell them off," He shook his head at the silly kids.

"Lucky they have people like you or they could be getting fined," She added hoping to lighten his mood.

"I wish they had,,," He trailed off slightly

"Oh hey! Guess what?" He added suddenly being much more cheery.

"What?" She asked giving him a smirk she usually had reserved for Chat noir.

"Ladybug came in and saved my life today!" He said beaming

She gasped and instinctively reached for her miraculous, her earrings. She let out a huge sigh of relief as she felt the familiar item, she must just not of been there.

She was worried for a second there.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Max sat next to her his tongue stuck out he was working on a really confusing math sheet.

"Thank you for helping me," He said absent mind-idly

"Oh! um... No worries?" She replied, she didn't really know what she was helping with she wasn't always the best with maths.

"I um... Like maths? And Stuff? and... um..." She tried to get out something to save her odd response, but she was just making it worse.

Suddenly an akuma attack saved her.

Finally! Something she was familiar with.

"I need to go check on my parents max will you be okay?" She was used to coming up with excuses on the fly by now.

"Ye- Yeah... I guess" He replied he looked disappointed and she couldn't tell why.

She sprinted out the door, her kwami didn't fly out but that was okay probably getting her energy up as much as she could quickly.

Instead of going home she hastily crouched behind a tree to hide herself.

Tikki still didn't fly out, oh well she could transform through the bag right?

"Tikki! Spots on!" She yelled and got ready to transform.

But no flash of pink light came.

Her breath hitched in worry she threw open her bag and saw nothing but normal school utensils, "No, No No No no!"

She started to cry and didn't care that passing citizens were staring at her strangely.

She saw Ladybug, which was supposed to be Her! zoom out and stand next to her Kitty.

She ran over quickly taking in No alya, and she recognized Ladybug some how...

Chat turned to face her, this wasn't her chat at all, he had dark brown hair and glasses.

"Marinette?"

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

She woke up to doctors fussing over her.

She overheard their conversation briefly.

 _"Only dark magic would do this!" One of them spat out_

 _"Don't be silly Alix," another male voice said  
_

 _"Its just a thought!" She whisper-yelled back._

But then they noticed she was waking up and immediately went silent.

"Hello there," Said the male voice while the female nurse Alix she thought her name was just glared icicles at her while she worked.

Adrien burst through the door with Emma by his side. Boy was she happy to see them.

"Mummy!" Emma yelled.

"Sir we need you to keep out of the room!" Alix yelled at them trying to block their way.

Adrien pushed past and grabbed her hand.

"What happened honey?" He asked with fear.

"I really don't know anymore," She told him in all honesty

His fear increased, before he leant down and kissed her.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

She was walking with linked arms with Nino and the smile she had before obviously dropped.

"Are you okay now?" He asked her in concern.

"Yeah sorry I yelled at you," She asked her anger was completely gone now though she didn't want it to be.

She tugged her arm away and walked faster.

"I need to go home," She said quickly and ran off in a random direction.

"Marinette!" He yelled at her but he didn't follow.

She ran until she found an Alley way and there she transformed.

She was relieved to find she was Ladybug, and she took flight going over the rooftops

She finally stopped for a rest on a roof top where she had a complete sight-line to the Eiffel tower.

She could hear footsteps behind her.

"Oh Chaton," She said automatically assuming it was him.

"My life is upside down right now," she sighed out.

"Whos Chaton?" Came a very female voice from behind her.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Again I'm sooooo sorry for updating so late I'll try to get updates out every Friday or Saturday to make up for it!**

 **Thanks again as well for your continued support! Please favourite follow and review my story.**

 **AGAIN! THANK YOUUUU!**


	10. Tears are shed and Friends are forgotten

**Everyone liked my last one so here we go another chapter, Thank you to everyone reviewing, favouriting and following. We're aiming for 2000 words everyone! my highest I think is 1,247 So! 2000!**

 **Here we go!**

She woke in the hospital but she couldn't open her eyes, she experimentally moved her arm and heard a sharp gasp.

"Shes still asleep Alix its okay," Someone muttered near her.

The doctor from yesterday.

"Good for nothing partner leaving me with her," She said through gritted teeth

The Bluenette stayed silent for now intent on hearing more of her rambling.

"Dark magic isn't real Alix your being melodramatic!" She growled

"I'll tell you when Hawkmoth comes to kill us all they'll see,"

At that she opened her eyes and gasped,

"Hawkmoth?" She screeched.

Adrien burst through the door this time without Emma.

"Hawkmoth?" He said outraged

They shared a glance, and then turned back to Alix.

"Wha- I thought you were asleep!" She screeched in embarrassment

"Well you thought wrong," She replied smugly

Adrien came and rested a arm on her shoulder

"Tell us everything," He demanded.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I know that was a bit dramatic :D OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

She was sitting on a rooftop watching the beautiful sunset, resting her head on Chat Noirs chest.

"Hey Chaton," She said in her calm state

"Hmm?" He hummed in question.

"What happened before?"

He choked on his breath and was sent into a line of coughing.

"I- well um... you, we were just having fun and-" He looked guilty like it had somehow been his fault. she wished she could tell him otherwise

"I told you to jump off with me and you missed and..." He looked at anywhere that wasn't her eyes.

She nodded and went back to her resting place he sighed and the tension that was there disappeared.

"Ladybug," He asked

"Yeah?" She turned to face him as she spoke.

"Don't do that again," He told her it was half a plead and half a demand.

"I'll try not to," She promised Truthfully

"That will have to be enough," He said as he hugged her tightly.

The two were so caught up they didn't hear the warning beep from their miraculous.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

She was in bed.

Was she back to the real world

"Noooooo," She moaned

She didn't wanna be she wanted to stay caught up in her dreams of Adrien and Chat and Nathaniel, and... Did she actually say that...?

"Mari?" Kims voice broke as he said it.

"Yeah?" She asked sleepily.

"Do you know what happened,"

"Yes," She said without thinking,

"I mean! No! I think I cut myself but I don't know!" She corrected herself quickly.

He looked at her suspiciously but then his eyes softened

"Okay sweetheart get some rest," He told her before kissing her on the forehead and going down the stairs.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

She hurled, coughed and was thrown around in the water, was it just her or did the small fish around her look tasty.

"Tikki," She croaked

No reply.

"Tikki?" She said a little more hastily

She frantically splashed around, in search of her lost kwami

Marinette wished for warmth or to switch to a different hallucination she didn't like it here.

When suddenly she was hit by a wave and forced under the water

Only to get a glimpse of what she suspected was a squid.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

She looked around to see the Eiffel tower and remembered this was the Nino realm and someone had just asked her Who Chat was,

"Just someone," She said grimly standing up

Marinette turned to the strange new voice, and saw blonde hair, blue eyes she was wearing a yellow suit with black stripes a black mask and she held a honey stick.

"Sounds like an important someone," The new heroine replied

She reached for her yoyo by her waist "I've got to go." Was what she told the new heroine she then hooked her yoyo onto a neary by building and flung herself forwards.

She connected to a house with a pink roof and then moved onto the city buildings again.

Until she stopped at an apartment building, the roof was a clear open space.

Her legs fell out from underneath her forcing her to her knees, that's when she let the tears come

There was no Chat Noir, she let out a loud sob because of that.

She was dating Nino, Her eyes let out more tears

Alya hated her, She let out a large breathe taking cry for that one.

Her one friend who was always there for her didn't like her anymore.

She was so focused on her thoughts she didn't hear the footsteps,

"Ladybug?"

She looked up to see her young reporter friend in front of her.

She hastily rubbed away the tears leaking from her eyes and reached for her yoyo.

"Wait!" The reporter squeaked.

She turned just a little bit,

"I don't want an interview,"

She still cared about her? No she didn't care about _her_ she cared about Ladybug. Of course! Ladybug was her idol.

"Well- What I'm trying to say... Is" Her old friend twiddled with her thumbs obviously nervous about talking to her idol.

"Whats wrong?" Alya said those two words clearly.

Marinette sniffled a few more times and rubbed furiously at her eyes before turning to look at her old friend.

"I still have secrets," The bluenette said light heartedly before grabbing her yoyo and soaring through the air the wind making whistling noises in her ears.

Thats when she knew she was off.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

She was in the park with a sketch book in her hands holding a cheap pencil.

Marinette glanced up and saw Nathaniel his tongue sticking out as his pencil flew across the page he was focused on whatever he was drawing.

Her eyes shifted to her own sketch book it was a teal blue dress with a light skirt so it would hang loosely, there was a thick peice of fabric drawn around the waist and a v shaped neckline.

She smiled at her own design. She would have to use this in her own reality.

"What would it look like if I added some sprinkle shaped patterns on the waist part of the dress?" She though as she sketched it on.

"Perhaps it would also look good if I add a more puffy area in the skirt" she wondered as she brushed the pencil over the bottom of the dress.

She was snapped out of her designer role as she registered Nathaniel giggling, it was such an Alien sound but it warmed her.

"H- Hey!" She said hesitantly

That threw him into a larger fit of laughter.

Marinettes brow creased in confusion,

"Whats so funny!" She demanded

Nathaniel rubbed his stomach

"I- Its just your face!" He said through breathes.

"What about my face?" She smirked playfully.

She wasn't used to having that look on her face outside of being Ladybug.

His laughter subsided as he noticed the look.

"Uh- Uh- Well, it was funny at the time! But I realize my mistake!" He said his face now full of fake fear.

She pounced on him and they tumbled, Nathaneil went backwards and rolled Marinette went over and was soon on her back as well as him.

They both started laughing and thought it would go on forever until they heard screams.

An akuma attack, She looked around for a spot to hide.

"Come on Mari!" Nathaniel said reaching for her arm so they could run to the safety of their home.

She moved her arm just at the right second though and managed to avoid his reaching hand.

"I- I'm sorry!" She said before running off.

She didn't notice the pair of suspicious green eyes that trailed after her.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"What are you doing here?" Asked an incredulous Chat Noir. But it wasn't the real one.

"I- What?" Marinette Stammered

Said Ladybug turned around to look at who had distracted Said Chat Noir.

A wave of emotion hit her, She recognized her just like she recognized this new Chat Noir

Said Ladybug Had tan skin, red hair and glasses just like Chat Noir.

"I Know You!" Marinette said sternly, jabbing a finger in their direction

Chat Noir and Ladybug shared a concerned look

"We get that a lot!" The new Ladybug replied cooly

Before she screeched and ducked remembering there was an akuma.

Chat Noir turned and went to help her.

She looked at them both with suspicion swimming in her blue belle orbs.

Before she actually! Sprinted to her house.

 **"**

 **HAVE YOU SEEN THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL? I watched the french version (With english subtitles) a little to many times and have every word memorised... I'm not even joking I watching about 30 times. ITS AMAZINGGGG**


	11. A terrible ending

**I know, I suck. I didn't upload forever and this chapter isn't even long.  
I'm going through some very personal things right now, and I know thats no excuse to neglect my writing but its hard. Anyway sorry, have a chapter :)**

Alix, the nurse crossed her arms and huffed.

"Just tell us," Adrien insisted impatiently, she was beginning to feel the curiosity eat her up too.

The young nurse looked at him directly, her eyes thinning to slits.

"You wanna know?" She quirked an eyebrow and a smug look curled its way into her features.

She nodded firmly.

She cackled loudly at Marinettes eager look, a look of amusement filling her eyes.

"How many people are you dating right now? Marinette." The words rolled off her tongue, as she looked at her nails mockingly

Her eyes widened, she knew? But how!

"What?" Adrien tilted his head and looked at her expectantly

She shrugged trying to act confused, it would break his heart to know.

"Don't play dumb, I'm guessing five?" Smirked happy with her finding

Marinette scowled, what a little brat!

"Five is correct." she said through gritted teeth

Adrien just gaped at her looking shocked and betrayed.

"What the hell do you mean?" Adrien asked turning on her abruptly, when just a second ago he had been right behind her, defending her every word.

She gulped feeling sweat trickle down her neck,

"I guess I'll explain then," Alix said cooly but Marinette could sense just how much fun she was having.

* * *

She was transformed now, Chat Noir next to her both in fighting stances.

"So about your boyfriend-" Chat started,

What was he talking about? Surely she wouldn't of mentioned being in a relationship to him! It was just to personal.

"What boyfriend!?" She would play dumb until she knew more, that was the way to go.

He smirked at her playfully,

"I'm Kitten-ing around," He bit his bottom lip to stop his grin from splitting his face in half. (Metaphorically)

A filter of drawings were thrown at Marinette, She covered her face with her arms to block them from hitting her.

She managed to catch one and hold it up, a picture of her (As ladybug) drawn sloppily and then a moustache, mono-brow, dorky glasses and extra teeth sketched onto it.

"Um," She managed before Chat was drenched in water next to her. He grimaced as he held up a lock of his hair to look at the damage.

A woman dressed up in horrible clashing colours came into view, her hair was also teased making her outfit look even worse.

"I am pet peeve!" She announced loudly

Was she dressed so horribly to annoy Marinette? The terrible fashion statement was definitely getting to her.

"I will bother all to their breaking point!" She told them as though she had read Marinettes mind.

"Is this the way to go about it?" She replied harshly, she immediately regretted it however it wasn't Pet Peeves fault.

Pet peeve didn't ignore the statement and sent a harsh wave of curlers at them.

* * *

A splash of water hit her in the face.

she was deprived of any energy, and so cold that her lips were a dark purple.

Probably the worst fact of all, was that Tikki was gone and that she had failed the Miraculous.

She wasn't a hero but someone rather that no one would remember other then, that girl that went missing in the ocean and drowned.

Her parents probably hated her for abandoning them, Alya would be sad and make a new friend to replace her to get over her sadness, which was Okay because Alya deserved at least that.

And Adrien, who she never really got a relationship with, except of course in the Adrien dream or hallucination, oh how betrayed he had looked even in her imagination.

She wanted to go home. To be wrapped in her warm, cozy blankets and be told by her parents it was okay.

But she was trapped, and would always be stuck in a paradox of different realms. That were probably Maybe in her imagination.

And all of a sudden she was tumbling through darkness until she was finally and completely at peace.

* * *

She woke up in sweat covered sheets, breathing in deep ragged breaths she tried to calm herself down.

"Mari?" Kim mumbled from next to her,

She squeaked and scrambled away from him. She never wanted to share a bed with Kim _ever_

"What is it Mari?" Kim said as he sat up.

"Bathroom!" She replied hurriedly as she climbed down from the bed and headed as fast as her legs would carry her to the bathroom.

She sat there for a long time, just thinking about everything, if she was still alive surely that meant that she hadn't died right?

A knock sounded loudly from the door,

"Sweet heart you alright?" It was her mothers voice calm and collected

"F-Fine!" She managed, though the adrenaline running through her said other wise.

She wished she were home, but certainly not with Kim.

* * *

Her earings beeped again, and this time she noticed it.

So did Chat, because his hold on her tightened before he let go completely

"I have to go Chat!" Marinette managed her eyes wide with anxeity

"Okay, I understand" He stood up with a grim look on his face

She took her yoyo from her hip and extended it to reach onto the nearest building.

She landed and stumbled slightly as she messed up her footing, but continued running taking into account how little time she had.

Leaping across the small gap between the next building and then the next.

Until she stumbled again, that was odd usually she didn't miss a beat.

She rolled with the fall and continued moving, stopping was not an option right now.

Front saulting off the next building she landed softly on the floor below but fell to her knees due to the impact.

And due to her luck she detransformed, on her knees in an alley.

Scrambling to her feet, she hurried out of the area, unbeknownst to the trouble ahead.

* * *

She was at home, phone in hand when she got a notification.

A text from Alya!

 _From: Alya  
_

 _Dear Marinette, I need help with an imortant issue please meet me at school. Soon or now._

Why was she being so formal? Then it clicked, Alya hated her in this world she had created in her imagination.

The quickest way was to transform into Ladybug and Alya had said now, so she transformed and went there hurriedly.

Landing behind the school, the spotted suit washed off her.

She hurried towards the front and saw Alya.

"Aly-" She attempted to greet her old friend.

"Shut up, I'm not here for you I need help" Alya said through gritted teeth

Marinette held back tears, why was she being so mean?

"Okay," Marinette managed to sniffle

"Ladybug, is going through something right now." Alya said as she scrolled through something on her phone

She just nodded un-able to form words without bursting into tears, Alya cared more about Ladybug then her.

"And I know you have connections with her so I need you to get me a meeting or interview with her so I can find out whats wrong," Alya finally met her eyes, they were dry and void of any emotion.

"How do you think I got here so fast?" Marinette chuckled dryly without humour

"She's waiting out back behind the school to take me back home," Marinette waited for her friend to leave but Alya just stayed there wide eyed.

"O-Okay!" Alya replied happily as she sprinted towards the back of the school.

Tikki stuck her head out of Marinettes purse and nodded knowingly.

She transformed and leapt onto the roof ran across and jumped down on the other side as Alya got there.

She hadn't realised she was crying until Alya's sympathetic look made her finally feel the tears running down her face.

Marinette rubbed at them hastily,

"Hey LB," Alya smiled brightly at her

"Hello," She replied in a whisper surprised that Alya had heard it.

"Are you okay?" Alya asked worry traced into her words

She didn't want to answer, because she really wasn't!

"Wheres Marinette?" She said and tried to hold back the waterfull about to erupt from her eyes.

"Her? Oh she's back at the front," Alya said waving a hand dismissively

"My job is to protect Paris, I'll get Marinette and go" She said in the same dismissive voice Alya had used.

And she just ran home, didn't look back because Hey! She felt like absolute garbage.

That she had been thrown away and no one was looking that she had been lost.

Her footing slipped and she plunged towards the ground, and despite the fear Marinette felt she also felt relaxation wash over her.

* * *

"Marinette?" Max's voice made her regain consciousness

"Sorry, What did you say?" She asked in her sleepy state.

He repeated himself but she didn't listen, she was to worried about what was happening in her different dreams, every single one of them had somehow ended up terribly.

And thats when a giant snake burst through the floor knocking Marinette to the floor and a table on top of her

 **I apoligize for any mistakes, but cut me some slack please.**


	12. FINAL CHAPTER

**The last chapter is here! I finally got around to it. Thank you to everyone who read it, its been a blast to write! Please stick around for future stories anyway lets get writing!**

Her heart pounded in her ears, the distant sound of flapping wings sending a wave of pain crashing down on her.

Marinettes mind was screaming that she needed to get up, that she needed to just open her eyes and do something!

It was hard to think when all she could understand was that it hurt. That she was not okay.

She tried to reach through the thick fog that stopped her from functioning properly but it was difficult at that moment.

Pulling her heavy eyelids up with some force within her she registered that she was on the floor, someone in front of her with dark shoes.

"Finally awake are we?"

That term bothered her for some reason, the use of 'we' when really she was the only one waking up.

"Who are you?" She whimpered finding it the only thing she could bring herself to say

A booming laugh filled the room, making her ears ring.

"I am your enemy Ladybug," It was a mans voice, she knew that much

Clutching her fore head she tried to remember, she knew that she was Ladybug and that Ladybug saved the world. A partner! She had a partner something like Chat... Door? No thats wrong, Chat noir! That was it.

"The hell do you want," She managed to slur

He crouched down to her level so she could view his face, the smile made her feel sick.

The floor around her was wet, why was that? Oh yeah, she was bleeding. Not like it mattered now

Bringing her shaky hand to her waist she curled into herself, finding it easier to manage the pain.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she looked away focusing on calming herself down in the few hours she had.

Then a million shining peices of glass washed over her.

And a leather clad man landed on his feet.

"Ahh Chat Noir, We've been waiting" Hawkmoth said, changing his stance to a more open one as though he were welcoming a guest into his home.

"You knew I was coming how?" Chat asked angrily, his brow creasing in confusion

He smirked again and finally took his eyes from hers meeting Chat's,

"Well I took your Ladybug, I knew you would come looking"

Chat looked down at her,

"But... Thats not ladybug thats- what?" He sounded so dissapointed, so confused. She didn't understand had he not come looking for her?

Then it clicked, she wasn't wearing a suit, for some reason as Ladybug she would always wear a suit. Some stupid theory about safety.

"Oh but it is, don't recognize her without the mask on?" Hawkmoth sneered

"Why does she look in pain? What did you do!" Immeditley dropping into a fighting stance Chat begin to walk over to her,

Hawkmoth didn't move but simply replied

"She's been stuck in a series of hallucinations for days, she's been made to think she's been through a shooting"

Chat began to shake and was clearly thinking about injuring Hawkmoth

"Don't worry, God you really are a drama queen. Its nothing permanent! Just to stop her from running away"

"How? That sort of manipulation isn't possible"

"A little akuminization was easy," Hawkmoth shrugged showing the stiffness in his shoulders, he clearly wasn't as okay with this as he let on

"And I think your in the path of the effects" A female woman dressed in a ridiculous blue suit with ginormous shoulder pads walked up next to him

"Make sure he thinks all is well," Hawkmoth said before the woman sent a spiral of purple in Chat's direction

He crumpled to the floor in a ball as the effects began to take place

And Marinette realised that this was not over, Oh this was not over at all.


End file.
